Rather Go Blind
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Janine sets up Peter and an old childhood friend of hers on a blind date. Hilarity ensues.
1. State of Opinion

**Rather Go Blind**

Chapter One

State of Opinion

* * *

"You know, I don't want to be here as much as you do," said Peter Venkman.

Jane Fisher breathed, menu in hand. She just got back into the dating pool, and already she was off to a bad start. If this is what all blind dates were like, she might as well quit them all together.

"I'm only doing this as a favour to Janine," she began. "I knew her ever since we were eleven through the synagogue, and she's a close family friend of mine."

Janine knew Peter through work, which was how they were set up in the first place. From what Janine told Jane before she met Peter, he was part of the Ghostbusters.

He was a doctor of sorts in parapsychology and psychology. It sounded like an odd occupation, but from what she heard, the Ghostbusters seemed to be doing good work. They did save the city from ghost after all.

Peter seemed well dressed, though the least he could do was at least try to act polite.

"I'm a writer of sorts," she began. "I'm a reporter for the Times, and I love writing for them, especially social justice issues."

"Social justice issues, so you like stating your opinions?"

"Absolutely, if being a reporter is going to make a difference in the world, that's how I'm going to do it. Just like how ghost busting makes a difference for the city."

"So, when you say social justice issues, do you also talk about feminist rights?" Peter asked.

"Of course, in this day and age, women are capable of so many things. We can have our own careers, our own lives."

"I think that's the problem with a lot of women," Peter began. "They're so involved in their own lives, it's impossible for them to date and settle down."

Jane's eyes narrowed. "That's not true, I know a lot of women who are married with kids, and they're successful in their own field."

"Maybe if the world went back to a more traditional family setting, perhaps society would be a better place."

Jane's eyes widen. _Traditional_? Her brow narrowed. How did Janine even know this guy?

"Guys like you are the reason why us girls have to work so much harder than you men." She got up from her chair.

"Hey, where you're going?"

"And Janine told me you were a doctor. From the look of your suit, you must have had it for a long time, huh? From the start since tonight, you've been acting like a child."

"I was only stating my opinion…!" Peter breathed. "It doesn't mean I think we should revert back to the fifties."

"You know, my aunt used to have a big, fat orange tabby cat that always got on my nerves and he reminds me a lot of you."

"Does he hate Mondays?"

Jane groaned. "You are so infuriating…!"

She began to walk away. "If you're not going to put any effort into this date, I don't see the point of being here further. Goodbye!"

Janine was definitely going to hear about this.


	2. Friend In The Zone

Note: Hey everyone on computer land, hope you're having a great day…!

Shout out to my girl Yemi Hikari for her beta reading help, and may I say she is a cultured, knowledgable gal. xo

* * *

**Rather Go Blind**

Chapter Two

Friend In The Zone

* * *

"PETER VENKMAN!"

It was Janine. Peter couldn't get himself out of this conversation.

She walked into the room. "What did you do to make Jane upset last night?"

"Sh-She told you…?" He could barely hear himself.

"I just got off the phone with her," said Janine. "She said out of all the dates she's been on, you're one of the top ten worst dates she's ever been on."

"I didn't mean to get her that angry," he began. "I just told her the world would be a better place if everyone had a more traditional family setting."

Janine placed a hand on her forehead. "You told that, to Jane's face?"

Wincing, he nodded. "I said that out loud, yes…"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to set you two up?" asked Janine. "I didn't tell her about your other… charming quirks. I told her you were a doctor and that was how she was willing to go out with you. She just got back into dating, and you just had to mess it up, didn't you?"

Even though what he said was a bit extreme, there was a point to what Peter said last night. It truly was impossible to find someone to settle down with if women were so involved with their careers.

"Jane is a girl with strong beliefs, and I respect her for that," she continued. "You are going to call her and give her an apology, or else. No excuses."

The doctor sighed. "Alright, fine… I will."

With Peter's line of work, it was also impossible to find someone who could put up with his odd hours, being on call all the time. He could connect with people like policemen and ambulance workers. It was hard to make a life after work when work consumed most of your life. If you can't connect with a girl later, why not connect now? Why not connect with all the women?

He was soon pushing forty, but what happened if he never got married at all? It didn't matter anyways. He could care less if people saw him as a bitter loner.

A door flashed through his mind's eye, Jim Venkman walking out the doorway. He felt like a little kid again. Christmases all alone, having to fend for himself with no idea if he was going to survive.

He shook his head. No time for a pity party. He had an apology to make.

Or Janine would grill him.

* * *

It was a long day at work. Jane managed to get a deadline for a story in, and was grateful her sources called her on time. Gerald, the editor-in-chief was not the understanding type.

Her legs and feet felt sore, so she decided to draw a bath and unwind for the day. The tub was scented with lavender as she played instrumental classical music in the background. She ought to try opera music the next time.

She recalled the phone call she had with her younger sister, Amelia a few weeks ago. Their parents seemed to be doing alright. Their mother doing things with her society bunch and their father with his real estate business.

Her father was glad for her success being a reporter, though her mother preferred if she was in a more tamed field.

She frowned. If only she had a different career, perhaps it would make peace with everyone around her back home.

As she got out of the bath, the phone rang.

A deep, lazy voice was on the other end. "Hello, would this be Ms. Fisher I'm talking to?"

He sounded familiar.

"Yes, speaking. Is this the dumb jerk who took me out on that horrible date?"

"Yeah, about that…" Peter chuckled. "I'm calling to apologize. I shouldn't have been so blunt with what I said and should have used different words."

Jane swallowed. "I thank you for apologizing. It takes a real person to call after doing something like that. There aren't that many guys who'd do that after I had a bad date with them."

"Hey, so even if that night turned out not so great, I hope we can still be friends. Just to make it up to you."

"Of course, we can still be friends. We now know each other thanks to Janine."

If Peter was making an effort to apologize, maybe he wasn't as bad of a person as she thought. From the other things that Janine told her, he did so many great things for others in his line of work.

"If you have time, perhaps you can swing over by the Firehouse and I could give you a tour. See what goes on behind the scenes of the Ghostbusters."

"I'd love to, though I may have to take a rain check for that," said Jane. "I've just been swamped with work."

"Well, if you need anything, let me know," said Peter.

Maybe Jane was wrong about this guy all along.

"Of course, I will. Have a great night."


	3. Something There

**Rather Go Blind**

Chapter Three

Something There

* * *

Tonight was girls' night, and Jane was going to meet Janine at the Firehouse. Jane knew Janine ever since they were eleven from the synagogue and they kept in touch over the years. Janine was nifty and resourceful, and was one of the female friends she knew the longest. She could count them on her hand.

Once she arrived at the Firehouse, Egon was in the garage, cleaning the windshield of the Ghostbusters' car with a rag.

She smiled. "Hey, Egon…!"

Janine and Egon became a couple as of a month ago. Jane couldn't be happier for the both of them. If Egon did anything to hurt Janine, Egon wouldn't hear the end of it from Jane.

"Hey, Jane, how are you?"

"Glad it's Friday," began Jane. "We had so many deadlines, so I'm glad we managed to get everything in for publishing."

"I'm glad," the scientist nodded. "Oh, and about Janine, Slimer accidentally split his slushie all over her, so she's just taking a moment to get cleaned up."

"Oh, I see, thanks for letting me know," said Jane. "Who's Slimer?"

A green floating being was soon in front of her.

"Hello…!" It cried out joyously.

Jane jumped as she screamed. "Is… Is this a ghost?"

The Ghostbusters kept a ghost around where they worked.

"That would be Slimer," said Egon. "I'm currently studying him to see if we could understand ghost a little more."

That would make more sense.

The green being had no legs with a big mouth and big eyes. It almost resembled an alive, slimy lime.

Slimer reached for Jane's hand and shook it frantically. Her hand felt slimy. How could Janine and everyone else get used to this… thing?

"I see you've met Slimer," Peter walked down the stairs. "Don't worry, once you get used to him, he won't get on your nerves."

"Janine's still washing up," said Peter as Jane washed her hands in the kitchen sink. "Would you like me to show you around the Firehouse, have a little tour?"

"I'd love to have a tour."

It was interesting to see how the Ghostbusters dealt with ghost and the supernatural. At first it was impossible to believe that ghost existed, but from what Jane heard on the streets and being with the newspaper, it was getting more and more common everyday.

The ghost were contained in the Containment Unit. Jane's eyes widened, then she shivered. She didn't want to imagine how many ghost were in there.

The Peter in front of her was different. Not as uptight and defensive like the night they met. He seemed more relaxed. Perhaps there was more to him than she thought.

"Jane, I'm ready to go…!" Janine called. "Finally got all that slushie off of me."

Jane turned to Peter. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you as well. Hope you two have fun."

* * *

"So, how are things?" asked Janine as they read from the menu. "It's been so long since we had a serious get together."

Jane nodded. "It has. Been busier than ever. I covered a story on how the Cuban and Polish refugees are trying to settle in New York. What they've been through's so hard."

"Egon's Polish," began Janine. "His family's doing all they can to help. How's your family? It's been forever since I've seen them."

"Dad's doing fine," said Jane. "Amelia's doing great as well. She could go to college, but she seems to fit nicely with the debutant society. Mom's being mom. Trying to get me to find a more 'suitable' career, but hey. I got the reporter position at the Times."

Janine placed a hand in Jane's hand. "You've made it this far on your own, and I'm so proud of you for it."

Jane smiled.

Janine knew how hard it was for Jane to apply to university to study journalism without her mother's permission. She also knew Jane worked part time jobs to support herself along with the continuing endless hours. It didn't stop when Jane finally made it to the Times.

She was glad Janine knew her for so long, Janine knew of how her mother could be.

"So, how are things with Egon?" Jane asked. It wasn't a girl's night without a little boy talk.

Janine grew a little shy. "Things are going great… It took a while, but we finally became a couple, and we're still together."

At least someone's love life was going great. Jane couldn't say the same for herself. After breaking things off with Karl, she took some time for herself, and just when she thought she was ready to get back into the dating pool again, there was that terrible night with Peter.

"You and Peter seemed to have patched things up," said Janine.

"Yes, we have."

"From where I was looking, you two seemed to be getting along."

"Peter and I are just friends," breathed Jane. "I hardly know him. You were the one who set us up in the first place."

"If you say so," Janine sipped her water. "It seems denial is more than just a river."

Just as Janine placed her glass back down, her wrist twitched and water was all over the table. Jane felt her sleeve grew damp.

Janine groaned. "What is with me today? First Slimer, now me. It seems klutz-itis can be contagious."

Jane began to clean with a napkin.

"Sorry about your shirt, it looks high end," said Janine.

"Don't worry about it, I got it on sale at the department store. At least I can look spiffy half priced."

* * *

Beta credit: Yemi Hikari


	4. Slurp The Tea

**Rather Go Blind**

Chapter Four

Slurp The Tea

* * *

The sun was slowly setting into night. Jane was glad it was the weekend. Once it was Monday again, it was going to be filled with work.

She sipped her tea as she read 'Pride and Prejudice'. Classical music played on the CD player. After running errands for herself, it was a great way to relax into the weekend. Jane absolutely loved Jane Austen's novels ever since high school, and not just for the coincidental namesakes. JJane Austen had to be one of the greatest classical authors. She also loved other authors like Charlotte Bronte, Oscar Wilde, and F. Scott Fitzgerald. She loved the classical author's writing style, how Jane Austen made her think twice when she thought she knew a character. One of the Bennet sisters was also named Jane, and when she was in high school, she pretended she was a Bennet sister in Regency era England.

Just as Elizabeth Bennet misjudged Darcy, maybe Jane misjudged Peter. If only Jane were more patient that night with Peter and had agree to disagree, perhaps she'd knew of the Peter she saw at the Firehouse.

The phone rang.

Speak of the devil, it was the Ghostbuster himself.

"I'm just calling to let you know, you left your coat here at the station," he began. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"How forgetful of me," she laughed to herself. It was the spring, so she was glad the weather didn't pick up. "Thanks so much for calling. How have you been doing?"

"Work's been keeping me busy, but I guess I should be glad that ghost are coming out here and there," said Peter. "Rather a lot of activity than no work for two weeks straight."

"I'm glad," Jane nodded. "Sometimes when it's a slow day, we really have to look hard for our stories at the Times."

They went on for about an hour.

They loved their careers. Jane already knew of Peter's degrees in parapsychology and psychology. When Peter got into college, he went into Engineering since he thought it had something to do with trains, since he loved them as a kid. Turns out, Engineering had nothing to do with trains. Jane found this hilarious.

Peter told her he flunked music in high school. Jane mentioned that she couldn't sing for the life of her, and Peter offered to help improve on her voice. It was kind of him. Jane asked how he knew of singing. His mother's family ran a circus carnival, and they would sing and perform for the audience. Living on a circus was a unique experience. It can be fun, but the people their had to earn their keep and not slack behind.

"Thanks for offering me help with my singing," said Jane. "If only you came along sooner, maybe people can stand me at Hanukkah."

"Hanukkah, so you're Jewish," said Peter. "Oh, right, yeah, that's how you know Janine. You two used to go to the same temple together. Egon and Ray are also Jewish."

"It was a great time," Jane smiled. "Lighting the menorah, and singing, which I shouldn't do in the first place. Grandma's latkes, seeing my cousins and relatives. Do you have any happy holiday memories?"

"Oh, uh… I don't have very many." The air got somber quick. "My mother passed away when I was little."

"Oh," Jane's smile went away. "I'm so sorry."

"Dad would always be away on business and wouldn't spend time with me during Christmas. I got used to it over time. I don't really get along with my dad, but I hope he's doing alright for himself now."

That was probably why Peter wanted a traditional family setting. He had no mother at all, and his father barely was around. Rather a traditional family than no family at all.

Jane truly did misjudged him.

"I argue sometimes with my mother," began Jane. "She wasn't on board with me becoming a reporter, but hey. I graduated and got my diploma, and look at me. The Times is the biggest news outlet in New York, and I work for them."

She could feel Peter's smile on the other side. "I'm glad."

"Growing up, she was always on my case," she began. "If it were up to her, I'd be in her debutante society, doing nothing but act prissy and drink tea."

"One lump, or two, my dear?" Peter sounded like a woman, pretending to sip tea.

They both laughed. Jane sipped her actual tea cup loudly.

"That was actual tea…! I was drinking tea and reading before you called."

That made them both laugh even harder. Jane looked at the clock. Her eyes widen. It was one in the morning.

"Either my clock is dead, or it's way past midnight," she breathed.

"Woah, have we been talking for that long?"

Jane smiled. She never had this kind of connection with anyone else before in her life. "We have."

"Guess we better get some rest. See you around some other time?"

"Yes, of course, I'll see you around some other time."

* * *

Beta credit: Yemi Hikari


	5. Happy

**Rather Go Blind**

Chapter Five

Happy

* * *

Peter seemed a little more happier around the Firehouse nowadays. Janine had a solid good guess, but she wasn't going to press it on Peter unless if he talked to her first. There was a swing to his stride, and he hummed happily now and then. He was being less humorously snarky nowadays, everyone was starting to miss it.

They were each at their own desk, Janine's cluttered with paper work and Peter's barren since he hardly ever used it.

"Work's all done, and the station is as clean as ever…!" Peter sat in his chair. He placed his hands behind his head. "Life can't get any better than this."

Janine smiled at herself and Peter. She was glad that Peter was finally feeling happy. Not sulking off as usual over a break up, or if a case didn't go over so well.

"So, Jane told me that you guys have been talking a lot over the phone," said Janine. "I'm glad you two are working things out."

"Yeah, we are," said Peter. "She's a great person, and there's a lot to admire and respect about her."

Janine breathed. "Think you may see her as, you know… more than a friend?"

Peter paused. "I… wouldn't know what to think of that. After we tried one date, I got her mad, so I don't know if she can even think of me that way."

"Well, Jane has been happier since I've last seen her, so I think you may have a chance."

More silence.

Janine had seen Peter's fair share of women he dated.

"If you let the fear of getting hurt control you, it could keep you from something amazing," said Janine.

She knew of Peter's fear of commitment.

"Jane's more understanding than you think," she continued.

She began to realize Peter and Jane had a few things in common. They were independent, career driven people who wouldn't back down out of an argument without a fight.

Peter already suffered enough.

"If there's anyone who deserves to be happy, it's you Peter."

He could be a handful at times, but at the end of the day, Peter always pulled though.

He broke the silence. "Thanks…"

* * *

Peter was distant to everyone around him; even Ray, Egon, and Winston. Even though he knew them for a long time, he still felt lonely. Without ghost busting as a career, his friend circle would have been zlich. Making friends out of work was hard, even if it did leave him with free time.

It had been a long while since Peter had a serious relationship with a girl. He'd always thought he'd go at life alone, but ever since meeting Jane, it was different. Flirting with girls was a fun past time, but it wasn't anything serious at all. It wasn't even a fling.

Maybe he built walls around him to protect himself. So he wouldn't let anything hurt him. But with Jane, he knew she'd never do that.

She was kind and genuine. Out of all the twisted, two faced people, Jane proved to him there was good in the world.

It had almost been three weeks since they knew each other. What was he waiting for all this time?

He got up to get his car keys.

He had to go find Jane.

* * *

"You'll never believe what happened at last week's charity luncheon," began Amelia over the phone. "Some of the animals at the petting zoo for the kids got loose, and the goat and the pig were running around the tables. Mrs. Withers got tripped over by the goat and got soaked in the fountain."

Jane began to have tears in her eyes from laughing. If only she was there to see it all. Mrs. Withers was a bit of a character, so she had that coming.

"So, how are things between you and Gerald?" asked Jane.

"We're going steady," began Amelia. "Mom thinks it's a great thing we're together, since he's going to run his dad's company in the future, but Gerald and I really like each other for each other."

Jane felt her lips press together. Even though Amelia fit in so well with their mother's world, she at least had a good sense when to stand her ground.

"Finally seen through Karl?" asked Amelia.

"Oh, yes, definitely," breathed Jane. "I mean, it was great from the start, but it seemed he wanted someone to walk _behind_ him instead of beside him. I couldn't put up with it."

"Dating in the city can be so hard," said Amelia.

Other girls that Jane knew growing up were prim, gentle and had a grace to them. She always knew she was different. Compared to them, she stuck out like a sore thumb. It made her glad that she moved to New York City.

"I think love is about accepting everything in a person," said Amelia. "The good, the bad… You need someone to look after you. Someone who knows your ups and your downs. That's the kind of person worth sticking with."

Her sister always knew exactly what to say.

Jane smiled. "I'll keep that in mind when I find Mr. Right."

Someone was knocking on her door. She told Amelia she had to call her back. Opening the door, she found it was Peter on the other side.

"I haven't come at a bad time, have I?"

"No, of course not. What brings you here?"

"We have been getting to know each other well, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have."

"The thing is… I think I'm beginning to see you as more than just a friend."

Jane paused.

"I… I think I'm beginning to see you as more than a friend as well."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. Feeling her eyes close, she felt her lips against his. So many guys have wanted Jane to walk behind them instead of beside them. Peter would never diminish her to make him look big.

And that's what made him better than all the rest.

* * *

Beta credit: Yemi Hikari


End file.
